Follow Your Path
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: Sequel to Namikaze Twins - After a year of being a team, three Jinchuuriki and the youngest Uchiha have become a family. When things begin to change, when their decisions threaten to tear bonds apart, what will they do? Will they stay in Konoha, or strike out on their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can only apologize for the length of time this has taken me to get started on this again. However, my puppy has come running back with it's tail between it's legs. He has since learned the errors of his ways. I will try to keep the updates regular, every two weeks, but I can't promise it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A year after their first mission: September 24th**

**Gaara and Sasuke – 12 years old**

**Naruto and Minato – 11 years old**

**~*Sasuke*~**

* * *

Sasuke glared at his brother in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Come spar with me. I want to see how you've improved."

Sasuke slammed the front door of the house shut, dropping his gear as he stalked over. He didn't even try to curb the murderous intent flowing from him. He was bloody, bruised, ripped, torn…Kakashi was a fucking _tyrant_ in training.

He had just gotten back from his weekend training spree with the Jounin, _and_ they had a mission in the morning. He was looking forward to a quiet night at home, maybe a long bath, and a nice massage from Gaara. Maybe with some good sleep thrown in there. _Is that really too much to fucking ask? A quiet night before the mission? You are a grade A asshole Itachi! _

He lifted his lip in a snarl, and between one step and the next he was gone, landing a solid punch to Itachi's jaw.

Itachi rocked back, but Sasuke didn't stop, throwing a kick as he created a clone. Living with three other people who threw around Kage Bunshin like it was nothing helped him in the situation. Itachi didn't bother to check to see if it was a regular clone, and immediately turned to dispel it. In the distraction, Sasuke's foot landed a solid kick directly to Itachi's ribs. One cracked just as Itachi's fist went right through the clones head, and the elder flinched and danced back.

Sasuke took the moment to stretch and loosen his sore muscles, not missing the fact that his brother was probing the fractured rib tenderly.

"I see that you're serious," Itachi said with a small sigh, and the disappointed tone to it washed him in a haze of cold rage.

He knew that how he was now was a complete turn-around from what Itachi had grown up with. He used to be idealistic, seeing the world through rose colored glasses, always depending on Itachi as his 'aniki'. Depended on him for protection, for love…for happiness. The Massacre changed that though. _Itachi_ had forced him to change. He had stepped on the glasses, dashed the happiness, and rescinded the protection.

Sasuke couldn't have been happier.

He had come to hate his older brother, not just for how he was treated, but for how Gaara and the twins were treated as well. It was like they were a chronic disease for Itachi. He often felt as though his brother no longer thought about him as his 'otouto' because he could understand and sympathize with the way the others treated killing.

How they acted might not be the standard apathy to killing that most shinobi adapted to, but it wasn't _wrong_. Every person who became a shinobi had their own way of dealing with the constant stress, danger, and death. The way the Jinchuuriki treated it had made sense to him. Why not enjoy the kill? Why couldn't they? The hunt may be a little over the top, but they never hurt innocents, and anyone they hunted was destined to die anyway. They made sure of it before they even began.

What it really came down to was that their beliefs and Itachi's just weren't compatible. Thus the emotions of disappointment and the rage in Sasuke. Itachi refused to even try to accept it, like Kakashi did. Kakashi wouldn't participate, but he understood that each shinobi had a different way of dealing. Itachi wouldn't even try, and he wondered why his Genin were drawing away from him. Why Minato was starting to withdraw back into his original shell.

He refused to understand, and Sasuke was tired of trying to make him.

His entire structure adopted a lazy, fluid stance, and he sneered when Itachi tensed. He swayed forward gracefully, and was gone. Appearing in Itachi's face with his matured Sharingan startling red, he stabbed upwards with his fingers, the tips encased in white green.

Chakra scalpels. A lovely little present from Minato for his birthday.

Itachi's eyes widened in shock as his body shot backwards and flipped, landing it a crouch with his eyes also activated. "You are _very_ serious, Sasuke."

"I'm tired." He followed his words with a leap forward, grabbing the foot going for his head, and using it as a way to twist Itachi in mid air while aiming a toe kick for the side of his head. "I'm fucking _pissed_."

Itachi was able to dodge that one, and Sasuke's body screamed as a fist landed solidly in his stomach. Bile filled his throat, and he didn't resist as he was thrown to the grass. He coughed and spat some blood onto the ground, glaring when Itachi just shook his head and walked into the house without a word, leaving him there.

For the first time in a long time, he simply let himself shake with exhaustion. He was so tired of watching Minato and Itachi dance around each other, not quite knowing where they stood with the other, but unwilling to talk. Tired of being judged by people who were supposed to understand. Tired of seeing the worried looks Naruto and Gaara sent Minato and him.

Tired of how the twins were gone all the time because of it, Naruto with Kakashi, and Minato…well, he didn't quite know where Minato went. Naruto did, but was either respecting his twin's privacy, or Minato had asked him not to say anything. The only time they were really together anymore was during missions, and maybe afterwards. Itachi never joined them for that though. Both of them were turning into the people before they had met the other; cold, quiet, reserved. He didn't like it, and he knew his fellow teammates didn't either.

He let the autumn sun soak into his back, felt the cool earth under his body. Absorbed what he could until everything calmed down enough for him to push his body into a sitting position. He drew slow, deep breaths despite his throbbing midsection. Cringing he stood, collapsing when his right knee popped loudly, making the entire leg buckle as pain shot through it.

"Shit…" The word escaped in a hiss, and he closed his eyes again, slowing his breathing. He was ready to try again when gentle hands enclosed his shoulders. His head snapped up to see Gaara, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Sasuke…let me help."

His brows snapped together and his irritation exploded, but was suddenly gone when he looked into the gentle, but demanding sea foam eyes. _Damnit…_

"Fine," he mumbled, and averted his eyes as Gaara helped him up, putting a warm arm around his waist. They entered the house and went straight up to Gaara's room, since his had the balcony. He hissed at a muscle spasm just as he was sitting down on the small couch.

Gaara simply shook his head and walked over to the closet. He brought out a thick pad and a few blankets as Sasuke slowly began to take off his clothing. As Gaara started getting everything together – this was going to be one of _those_ massages – his mind wandered.

It had been an entire year since their team had formed, and the second Chuunin exam was fast approaching. Itachi refused to allow them to take the first one, on the basis that they hadn't received enough "real world" experience. While it was understandable, it had irked him and everyone else. Their record was damn near flawless, with more B-Rank missions then almost everyone else in the history of Konoha. There were a few exceptions, such as the Sannin, Kakashi's team…Minato's Genin team. The fact that they were beginning to be ranked up with names like those however, proved something all in itself. Still, Itachi hadn't let them participate. However they had decided to let it go, and see if the same thing would happen with these exams.

So far there was no mention of Itachi nominating them for these. It was beginning to make everyone antsy, especially Naruto and Minato.

"Sasuke."

He blinked the world back into focus and found Gaara standing right before him, a small smirk tugging his lips. He sneered and blushed, standing with some effort. He removed his shirt, and stopped. He was covered in sweat, grime, and who knew whatever else.

"I want to take a shower first."

Gaara frowned. "But I was planning a bath after."

"You can get a bath after. I just want to be clean."

Gaara shrugged and they went into the bathroom. Sasuke finished stripping and stepped into the tub as Gaara walked back in with a towel. He started the water all the way to hot, and scrubbed as quickly as his body would allow. Even with only half-ass warm water, he still felt much better when he stepped back out. Gaara gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes, forgoing drying himself and just put the towel around his waist.

He laid stomach down, gingerly resting his acing body onto the softness of the pads and blankets. Gaara kneeled beside him, and he watched with barely open eyes as warm cinnamon oil was poured onto the gangly hands.

He couldn't stop the small smirk. Gaara was turning out to be all hands and feet, but one couldn't rely on the fact that they looked clumsy.

As the warm, callous free hands – because of the Armor – slid with gentle pressure over his back, he exhaled deeply and relaxed utterly.

Gaara's hands were absolutely in his control.

Comfortable silence stretched between them, only interrupted by the sound of distant thunder, and the chirps of night insects. It was autumn again, and that meant the rainy season. Which he was fine with. The sounds of a thunderstorm had always calmed him. The quiet left his thoughts free to wander again, and they did.

He thought about the understanding that Gaara had come to with Shukaku. The training that Gaara was putting himself through. Much like the three of them, Gaara had been offered a one on one Jounin-sensei. Unlike them he had refused, and had begun showing up randomly to their various lessons. He was picking up bits and pieces from every fighting style. He usually sat and watched for the first half, and the second, he asked to join in. This last time, he had sat in with Naruto and Gai, and had started developing his own variation of the close-range taijutsu that the 'Beasts of Konoha' used.

He had already adopted some of the speed techniques from Minato and Itachi, the strength and moves from Naruto, and the jutsu from Sasuke and Kakashi.

A thumb jabbed deeply into his muscle and he hissed, but didn't dare move. He had made sure to keep that knowledge floating just close enough to the surface that he wouldn't be surprised. If he moved, it would undo everything.

So he slowly tuned the pain out, and was relaxed even further when Gaara began to hum idly under his breath. He had always loved listening to Gaara's voice like this – soft, lilting. He knew they were original pieces too. He had found a few hastily written notes a few times, and knew it was his redhead's handwriting.

His head started swimming with the utter warmth and calm that was coating him, but in a good way. There was a question he wanted to ask though…

"Neh…what do you think the real reason is that Itachi won't let us take the Chuunin exams?"

The hands didn't even pause. "I suspect it has something to do with the way we treat killing. The four of us enjoy it, revel in it even, and he cannot understand that." Gaara paused and smoothly rolled him over, sitting on his thighs. He began the massage of his arms and chest and started speaking again, though more thoughtfully. Sasuke watched with lazy amusement at the subtle quirk's of thought that no one besides their small family would see.

"Itachi's body was made to be a shinobi, but his mind was not. There needs to be at least some form of apathy or enjoyment of this life to even stay sane. To keep doing what we do. I'm sure he understands this…" Gaara stopped the massage then, and frowned blindly at his hands. "Sometimes…I think he believes we have no humanity because of it, however."

Sasuke sighed and raised an arm, stretching out a finger and poking Gaara's forehead. He blinked and looked up, so Sasuke let his arm drop. He agreed with Gaara completely on the assessment.

"Who cares what he thinks? We know how we are on the inside. So what if it's a little dark? We don't hurt innocents, and only kill those that were already going to die. Nobody else seems bothered with it."

"That they say," Gaara said with a small twist of his lips.

"Then everyone is smarter, and knows to keep their mouth shut."

Gaara snorted, and the massage continued. There was silence again for the next half hour, and Sasuke was just on the edge of sleep when Gaara spoke again.

"Time for that bath."

Sasuke groaned softly and clumsily tried batting away the hands that were attempting to lift him up. "Don't wanna…wanna sleep."

Gaara chuckled softly and managed to get Sasuke to his feet. He stumbled, cursing, as he was led to the bathroom. He barely remembered getting into the tub, but he definitely remembered the warmth that encased him, along with the arms around his chest. All the baths in the house were large enough for at least four people, and they took advantage of that whenever they could.

He simply floated, eyes closed as Gaara started humming again, a strangely haunting tune that was accompanied by the smell of rain coming in from the bedroom, and the quiet booms of thunder.

He started waking up when he realized that there was an odd charge in the air that had nothing to do with the thunderstorm. It was almost anticipatory, but dangerous…as though something was coming.

"Gaara," he asked quietly, almost afraid to raise his voice any louder, "Do you feel that?"

"Hai. Something is coming…but it's not a physical threat. Something is going to happen…"

Sasuke could only nod mutely, but with their mutual understanding, they got out of the bath. He couldn't help but admire Gaara's lanky, steel wired frame though as they toweled dry.

There were no more words as they curled up in Gaara's bed, and fell asleep to the sounds of nature outside.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sasuke awoke with a gasp, tears in his eyes as his heart thundered in his ears. Closing his eyes, he pressed a hand to his chest, feeling as though it was breaking inside of him. He tried to remember the dream, but all he got was yelling, and then pain. Not physical pain, but the emotional kind. It was almost how he had felt the night everyone was murdered…

"Sasuke?"

He blinked and looked down at a muzzy eyed Gaara, running a hand through the spikier then normal red hair. It always amused the hell out of him when Gaara went to bed with his hair wet. It was slightly wavy towards the ends, but that usually went away as the day progressed, with Gaara constantly running his hands through his hair.

"It's nothing," he said quietly, and the dark green eyes narrowed, becoming sharper for a moment, before he shrugged. Yawning, Gaara slid out of bed and stretched, and Sasuke watched with amusement as he glared at the bright sunshine, before falling forward. He landed on his hands and immediately began to do rapid pushups. Sasuke groaned at the very thought of trying to do exercise, but he knew better. If he didn't, he would be stiff for the mission they had today. Granted it was supposed to be easy, but they had a bad habit of attracting danger.

With another, protesting groan, he also began to do his daily morning exercises, though slower until his tired muscles began to warm up.

Neither of them noticed the door opening until a horrified shriek echoed through the calm atmosphere.

"Teme! Gaara! For fucks sake, put some clothes on!"

Sasuke flushed and fell onto his face before scrambling up and using his speed to grab clothes and rush into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. As he dressed, he could hear the two talking.

"Wow. Never thought the teme could get embarrassed like that!"

"Shut up dobe!" he yelled through the door.

"Oooo…so fierce in your nakedness teme," Naruto said with a laugh. Then he shrieked. "Damnit Gaara! What was that for?"

"For making fun of Sasuke."

"I make fun of him all the time! And it's mutual!"

"So? Doesn't mean you can get away with it around me."

Grumbling. "You're such a bastard."

"Don't I wish."

There was a pause as Sasuke ran a wet washcloth over his face and hair, trying to get it in some semblance of order.

"You know the mission today is in Suna."

He paused at the dark suggestiveness in Naruto's voice. He had forgotten about that. Though just as quickly he felt his body heat up in anger. He didn't know everything that happened to Gaara while he lived in Suna, but he knew enough to hate the Kazekage.

"Yes, I know."

"We could take a side mission. A personal one."

Sasuke grinned at the mirror, and wasn't even worried with how bloodthirsty it was.

"We could. But it won't happen."

"Awwww, why not?"

"We're going to have a hard enough time when we meet the Kazekage convincing him not to start a war to bring me back. It would be a guaranteed war if we killed him."

"Gaara…"

Sasuke shivered at the smooth as silk, deadly tone. It was usually easy to forget that the bright blond took such enjoyment in torture and death. Until one heard his voice in that tone.

"No Naruto. We are not going to assassinate him." There was a pause. "At least not now."

"Alright, I can deal with that. As long as we get a chance at him sometime in the future. Oi! Teme! You're worse than a girl!"

He exited the room in time to see Gaara – now with pants on – grab Naruto in a headlock. "Don't you have somewhere else to be Naruto?"

The blond struggled out of the lock, and then gave them beaming grins. "Yep! I have to go get Kakashi, since he's our sensei for this mission."

That was another thing Sasuke had forgotten. Itachi had a solo mission that he had left on early this morning. As he put on his weapons and wraps, he absently wondered if it was a bad thing that he almost wished Itachi wouldn't come back. When there was no guilt at the thought, he smirked.

Apparently not.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sasuke could _feel_ Gaara vibrating with anger against his chest, and kept his arms tight around the red heads shoulders.

"I demand that he return!"

"You were the one that declared him dead. As such, you have no legal rights to demand his return." _If Gaara wouldn't get pissed, I would kiss Minato right now!_

"He is my _son_!"

"He is no longer your son. When you declared him dead, every tie – personal or otherwise – was severed with Suna."

Sasuke dared a glance over at the other members of his team, and almost sighed. Naruto was sporting a deadly glare and a scowl, his hand clenched so tightly into fists that blood was dripping from the wounds in his palm. Kakashi looked outwardly calm, but Sasuke could see the wariness in his stance. Minato was the epitome of cool and calm, and it was only from living with him that he could see how his shoulders were slightly scrunched, the small tic in the corner of his right eyes, a clear indication of intense rage.

_This would have been so much easier if we could have just dropped off that damn scroll and been on our way. We all knew this was going to happen though. We didn't even bother changing Gaara's looks. _

Then the Kazekage said the stupidest thing he ever could. "He belongs to me!"

Everything froze for a long moment, and then Gaara moved from his arms before Sasuke could stop him. Gaara stopped right in front of the desk, and his voice was cold and sharp.

"I don't _belong_ to you. Before I left, you tried to kill me. Multiple times. After I left, you had me declared dead, your longtime wish. Now, you're jealous." The man opened his mouth, normal green eyes sharpening, but Gaara's sand hissed warningly in the gourd. Even after all the time that passed, Sasuke was pleased to see the man pale slightly and shut his mouth.

"You're jealous because you see now what my potential is. You hated me, you feared me, and because of that, everyone else did too. What I've become is because of my brothers and the only man I would ever consider a _father_."

Sasuke tensed as Gaara leaned on the desk, a thin, barely there wisp of sand coiling around him like a snake. His eyes were narrowed to slits, and Sasuke had never seen the almost manic, insane light making his eyes a sharp emerald. With a glance at the twins, he came to the conclusion that they had. Their eyes held the same light, though along with it was dark approval.

"You are _very_ lucky that I do not kill you where you sit for the things you put me through." His fingers flexed, and the wisp of sand solidified as it meandered over to the Kazekage, almost lovingly caressing his neck. If the man was pale before, now he was positively ashen. "I would like nothing better than to snap your neck. Better yet, let Sasuke practice his genjutsu on you."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan a moment before the Kazekage looked over, and he smirked devilishly as the man turned a little green around the lips.

"Or give you to the twins. They delight in torture, and we've had long discussions about the things we could do to you." His smile was anything but nice. "Though I would like the pleasure myself, eventually."

He withdrew and walked back over, and Sasuke put his arms around the red head again, holding him close.

"Now, are we free to go? Our mission is complete, and you have no reason to hold us any longer. Your arguments are invalid, and if you try to start _anything_ over this with Konoha, it will not be Konoha you'll be going to war with."

The Kazekage swallowed, but the arrogance returned quickly. Sasuke was pleased to see the fear never really left. "Then who would I go to war against?" he asked scathingly.

Gaara smiled thinly, and with a simple glance between them, they all knew what to do. Sapphire turned to crimson, teal changed to yellow surrounded by black, and his own chakra flared white. Anyone who saw it would think that he was Kakashi's child, since the Hatake clan was the only ones to have white chakra. However, the blue had slowly leeched from his over the past year since he had been training with Kakashi.

"Us."

As though timed, all their chakra winked out at once, leaving them once again normal. And the Kazekage was back to being ashen and bug eyed.

Kakashi had a shit eating grin on under his mask, and was nearly radiating smugness.

"Kazekage-sama, meet the new Sannin."

It wasn't until they were leaving Suna that night when it was cooler to travel, mission done and with a contract signed and witnessed that the Kazekage would no longer try to get Gaara back, that Naruto stopped everyone.

"Kakashi…what did you mean?"

Sasuke watched with interest as Kakashi flushed, and scratched the back of his head. "It was just an intimidation tool."

Minato snorted. "No it wasn't. We know you better then that Kakashi. If you said it, then there are either rumors, or you know something."

Kakashi looked at all of them, before flipping open his book. "If you want to know, you'll have to beat me back to Konoha. Without your wind seal." Then he was gone.

"Damnit! Now we'll never know!" Naruto whined, and Sasuke sighed. They all knew it was impossible to beat him back, so they didn't even try.

As predicted, Kakashi was waiting for them at the east gate, leaning against the post while the two Chuunin on guard duty watched him warily. They had even gone top speed, and yet and still, Kakashi had beaten them back. Probably before sunrise, which was the current placement of the sun.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto scowled and stomped up to Kakashi, arms crossed over his chest. Kakashi looked at the small blond over the edge of his book, and slowly, the one eye curled into a smile.

Naruto pouted. "No fair! Because of that, you have to treat to ramen!"

He and Gaara groaned quietly. "Can't we have something else?" he asked, nearly pouting himself when he got twin blue glares. "We have it nearly every damn day!"

"How about BBQ?" Kakashi inquired, and though the blonds pouted, they nodded. Sasuke successfully refused the urge to jump up and down in happiness.

They were getting something other than ramen! And they didn't have to pay!

"Though you suggested it, you're paying Sasuke."

He scowled. Well, there went that nice thought. He knew he hated Kakashi for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, seeing as how these characters are all underage, there is a warning for this chapter. Naruto and Kakashi get a little freak on, nothing too serious, however...well, you get the gist. No clothes come off, nothing explicit, but... *shrug* So there ya go. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wednesday 10/3**

"Prepare yourself Naruto-kun!"

Naruto cursed and shot to his feet, almost stumbling as his legs burned with the effort. Not a moment later, a crater was created behind him, in the exact center of where he had been standing. He forced his exhausted body into movement once again, successfully resisting the urge to create a few Kage Bunshin. Damnit Lee was fast!

"Just like you Naruto-kun! Filled with the Flames of Youth!"

He glared behind him at the posing boy, and was immediately forced into action once again when Lee just _moved_ and a fist flew towards his face. It would have hit too except for an instinctual gesture that made his body scream. Even so, he felt the brush of a scarred knuckle on the tip of his nose.

"You're getting slow Naruto-kun!"

"No shit!" He groaned mentally as his spine creaked from the backwards arch he used to dodge the kick, balancing on his hands and kicking upwards. "We've been going all day!"

Lee went backwards and sprung back up just as quick, a toe of his sandal connecting sharply with Naruto's sternum. It was just enough to make his heart skip a beat, and it stole his breath along with his balance. His arms collapsed, and he went face first into the grass, coughing and sputtering.

"Always protect your heart Naruto-kun!" Lee crouched next to him with a blinding smile, and Naruto couldn't hold back the glare. Lee only smiled wider. "I could have killed you with that blow. Luckily the Powers of Youth protected you!"

_Yea, ok,_ Naruto thought as Gai embraced Lee, both of them crying and spouting 'words of Youth'. _Power of Youth my ass. The only "Power of Youth" here is that Lee is better than me! Damnit! _He let his head thunk back to the grass and just closed his eyes, still feeling his heart beat stutter every other moment. It was something Princess could do nothing about.

He breathed in the warm grass for a moment longer before pushing himself slowly to his feet. He had managed to win two of their matches today.

He tried hard not to think about the fact that they had gone through maybe fifteen or twenty. He could bitch all he wanted – and he did. _Sasuke thinks Kakashi is bad? Ha!_ – but he knew that it was working. At this point, he could probably beat anyone else in a taijutsu match. Unfortunately, the people he couldn't, yet, were standing right in front of him. He felt that familiar burn of challenge, and smiled grimly to himself. _Oh I'll kick their asses one of these days. _

"Naruto-kun! You fought well today!"

He jumped as the booming voice of Gai slapped him out of his thoughts, and hissed at the scream of his muscles. He did nearly scream as he was grabbed and lifted, begging to struggle uselessly against the iron grip of the man. He knew what was coming, and while he knew it would help…it hurt like hell.

"No, damnit, let me down! Gai-sensei, please!"

"Now what's going on here?"

Naruto's head snapped up with a relieved grin and locked eyes with Kakashi. _Please get me the fuck out of here!_ He mouthed, struggling again.

"Kakashi-san! I was just on my way to take Naruto-kun to the Red Dragon parlor for a nice massage after our training session today! You're more than welcome to-"

While Gai had been speaking, Kakashi proved his skills by darting in and smoothly taking Naruto from Gai's arms. Naruto gave a heavy sigh of relief as he was draped across the now familiar shoulder, finally allowing a tremble of exhaustion to enter his muscles.

"I have him, Gai. He won't be coming to practice tomorrow either."

Naruto snickered as Gai gave him the thumbs up, teeth sparkling. He started speaking, eyes closed, and Kakashi simply poofed away to the roof of his building.

"You know Gai is going to get you back for that," Naruto slurred in exhaustion as Kakashi easily landed on the balcony outside his apartment.

"Maa maa," the Jounin muttered as he deactivated the security seals. Naruto simply held on as they entered through the curtains, both of them sending out a quick, searching pulse of chakra, and felt nothing. Naruto stiffened slightly as Kakashi hesitated at his, and he wondered if he might have gone too far. It had become second nature to search any room he entered. Kakashi shrugged through, relaxing and putting him gently onto the couch.

Naruto sighed deeply and sank into the soft piece of furniture, watching through lidded eyes as Kakashi moved around in the kitchen. Milk was poured into a pan, and Naruto smiled slightly as the man he loved pulled out mini-marshmallows and two bars of chocolate.

As Kakashi hummed quietly to himself as he went about making hot chocolate, Naruto let his mind wander.

He and Kakashi had fallen into a routine between them – one of comfort and understanding. Both of them suffered from the lack of physical interaction between them, but it would only be another two years before that came about. They had waited for this long, it wouldn't hurt for more time to go by. He was as comfortable here, in this sparse apartment, as he was at his own house. He looked around lazily, noting that his eyes were nearly completely closed, and not having the energy to do anything about it.

It wasn't that sparse in here anymore, actually. There was one large canvas that stretched the entirety of one wall, covered by hand and paw prints of various colors and sizes. Random words were written on it, obviously done with fingers. "Kakashi is awesome!" and "Sexy beast" being two of the most common sayings. He had managed to get Kakashi to summon his entire pack of dogs on a "training exercise", and they had promptly run off to create the masterpiece that now hung there.

A cup of hot chocolate was waved in front of his face, and he only smiled up at his Cyclops, not in the least bit startled. They had long ago developed an odd sort of sixth sense around each other.

"Thanks 'Kashi," he mumbled, taking the cup. Kakashi nodded and sat down next to him. He smiled and took a sip, watching without comment as the man tugged his mask down. If he had said something, Kakashi would have just gotten embarrassed and put it back on. Since he liked seeing the uncovered face, he wisely kept his mouth shut. He shifted so he was tucked under a steely arm, resting his head against the muscled chest. He could feel the steady thrum of the strong heart, as well as the soft caress from the stone that still resided underneath the clothing.

His tired muscles ached and trembled, but he was in a sort of floating daze of relaxation at the moment. He would need either a long bath or a good massage so they didn't tense and seize in a few hours, but he also didn't want to move.

"Naruto."

He blinked and looked up hazily. "Huh?"

Kakashi chuckled and took the cup from him, settling them both on the table. "C'mon. You need a good long soak, or you'll be useless tomorrow."

Naruto didn't bother arguing. That bath sounded really, really nice at the moment.

Staggering to his feet, he started stripping his clothes off as he meandered drunkenly to the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe, and frowned down at his feet. He really did feel drunk, and his clothes didn't want to cooperate.

"Stupid…thing…" he muttered as he tried to unhook one leg of his boxers from his toe. He felt himself leaning, then falling, but didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

Strong arms grabbed him, and he smiled brightly up at a highly amused Kakashi. "M'thanks 'Kashi."

"No problem Naruto. Just…lean here for a moment."

Naruto nodded happily and did as asked, humming a tune he had gotten off Gaara under his breath. Steam began to fill the bathroom, along with the pungent smells of camphor and cayenne pepper. Little did people know that shinobi usually made their own pain remedies – among other things – out of spices and herbs. For one, it was guaranteed that no one tampered with it, and two, it was geared for your specific needs.

Kakashi just happened to keep his vast knowledge of plants to himself.

He blinked when Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face, and smiled goofily. The Jounin just snorted and gently took his arm, and Naruto allowed his body to be moved, climbing into the tub with less than his…well, with all his usual grace outside of fighting. Which meant that water splashed over the edges and got on Kakashi.

"M'sorry," he muttered, sighing in relief as he sank into the hot water, eyes closing against his will.

Kakashi didn't even bother to respond, knowing that Naruto was already asleep.

Naruto jumped and snapped his eyes open at a loud bang, then immediately groaned as his muscles protested. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and when he did, he cursed softly. The water had turned lukewarm around him, and he painfully labored his way out of the bath. There was another thump followed by a curse this time, but Naruto now knew it was Kakashi, and that he was in the kitchen.

With a towel around his hips, he meandered into Kakashi's bedroom across the hall, and still somewhat shaky, pulled on a spare set of pants and tank top he kept here. As he hung the towel over the back of the bedroom door to dry, he mused about how much he liked Konoha this time of year. The days were pretty consistent, with it staying the same temperature at all hours. Warm, moist, occasionally cooling down when it rained, as it was doing now. The Village rarely got cold, even in the middle of winter.

_Yay for being on the equator,_ he thought absently with a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen. He turned the corner and froze in the doorway, staring. Kakashi was wearing nothing but very loose, worn pants, and he was bent over, grabbing something from the fridge. His mouth went dry, and he knew he was standing there like a slack jawed idiot, but the mental images that were going through his head made him incapable of doing anything else.

When Kakashi finally moved he snapped out of it, instinctually raising a hand to wipe away the drool that was trying to creep out of his mouth. Swiftly dropping his hand when Kakashi glanced over at him, he gave the man a beaming smile and almost skipped over.

"So, what's for dinner?"

Kakashi smiled and affectionately reached over to ruffle his hair, while holding what looked like chicken in the other hand. "Don't quite know yet."

He scowled at the hair thing, but smirked at the vague answer in amusement. "Alrighty then. I'm going to the roof."

Kakashi only nodded and waved a hand as the chicken was put down. Stretching, Naruto went to the balcony, exiting the doors into pouring rain. Closing his eyes he tilted his head up and let the cool water soak through his clothes, soothing his muscles. With a deep breath he jumped to the roof and found a relatively flat part by a chimney, beginning to do simple stretches. It was a bad thing to mix hot and cold treatments, but the bath had relaxed his muscles, and the rain was taking away what remained of the pain.

"**You look so grungy now!"**

He almost tripped as Princess yelled in his mind, and scowled. **"What do you mean, grungy?"**

She sniffed primly. **"You're soaking and you look like a wet cat!"**

"**Shouldn't that be a wet fox?"** His voice was sly, even as he kept moving through his exercises.

"**Foxes don't look like drowned felines when we're wet. We're much more dignified then that."**

Naruto snorted, and sent her a picture of a battle long ago against a huge spider, before humans could even speak. The spider had thrown the then single Kyuubi into the ocean, and the picture was of her sputtering and flopping around in the water. Anything _but_ graceful. **"Oh **_**really**_**?"**

She smacked him mentally upside his head, but his smirk didn't go away even as he winced. **"Shut up baka."**

"**Awww…are we pouting now Princess?" **he caroled, fully prepared for the hard smack he got in retaliation. **"C'mon Princess! I just don't want you getting wrinkles in your old age!"**

She shrieked in rage, and Naruto knew better then to egg his tenant on, he really did. She was living inside him after all. Sometimes though…it was too good to pass up.

He was collapsed on the flat part of the roof, holding his stomach as he howled in laugher and cried in pain, listening to her rant at him as she badgered him with her paws.

"**You slack jawed, baka Konoha-nin! Have you no shame? You never say something like that to a woman! We raised you with better manners then that! And I am not old! We don't age! I'm not going to let you get away with something like-!"**

"Naruto?"

Both of them froze, looking over and seeing a drenched Minato staring at him in confusion, Itachi standing right behind him and just as confused. He only gave his twin a blinding smile that was somewhat pained, and Minato must have gotten the gist of what happened from Laz, because he snorted and shook his head. Naruto allowed Minato to bend down and pull him to his feet, still giggling and wincing.

They landed on the balcony, and Naruto sent a pulse of chakra out, swiftly followed by Minato's and Itachi's. He was very happy, that when Kakashi opened the balcony door with dry clothes for them all, that he was wearing a shirt and his mask. He was the only one that got to see that handsome face damnit!

The slate grey eye widened as Naruto stripped off his wet clothes, hanging them over the railing. Naruto looked down at his own body, and winced again. Princess was pouting at not being able to finish her rant, and was refusing to heal the bruises that she had caused.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto entered, followed by a mostly dry Minato and Itachi, one wearing some of his clothes, and the other wearing Kakashi's.

Smirking, he flopped down on the couch, inhaling the lovely smells coming from the kitchen. "Meh, Princess got mad at me."

Kakashi only tilted his head slightly in question.

"Oh, since we're so intertwined with them, if they decide to beat us up mentally, it shows up physically."

"Ahhh…"

Itachi sat down at the other end of the couch as Kakashi went back into the kitchen, and Minato lay down with his head on Itachi's lap and his bare feet on Naruto's.

Naruto yawned and let his head fall back against the couch, wiggling a bit to get more comfortable. He also eyed the relaxed, lethargic way his twin and sensei were acting. "So Min. How was training today?"

His eyes were open enough to see Itachi flame red and Minato smirk, and he only laughed and shook his head. "Never mind, I don't need an answer. Where's Sasuke and Gaara?"

"They kicked us out of the house."

Naruto's eyes flew open, and he snorted once, twice, before starting to laugh his ass off. The pouting tone in Minato's voice and the wincing that Itachi did told him everything he needed. Then Itachi mumbled something that made Naruto double over, clutching his stomach as tears ran from his eyes in laughter.

"Sasuke is getting more action then I am…"

Of course, his laughter set off Minato, who shifted so he was on his knees, and if Itachi was red before, now he was purple as his twin whispered something. Itachi nearly _whimpered_, his hands clenching into the couch. "That is _evil_ Minato," Itachi whispered hoarsely.

Naruto got himself under control as they started speaking intimately, and slipped off the couch and entered the kitchen to give them privacy. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed as Kakashi hummed quietly, watching him move gracefully back and forth. He went from checking the pasta, the chicken, to chopping up vegetables and herbs, and adding them to a salad.

The longer he watched, the more he wanted Kakashi. He wanted to feel those sleek muscles rubbing against his body, slick with sweat. Clawing that pale skin, leaving red marks of possession…

He licked his lips at the mental images that were going through his head, and didn't realize that he had whimpered out loud until Kakashi looked over at him with a concerned frown.

"Naru? What…?"

Hearing that nickname from Kakashi's mouth was what undid him. Walking over, he suddenly jumped onto the taller man, wrapping his legs around the lean waist and making Kakashi stagger into the fridge. His hands automatically went to Naruto's ass for a grip, and he purred throatily as he rocked against the hardening bulge pressed against him.

"Naruto, stop, we-"

"Fuck. Shut up Kakashi," he growled, ripping _off_ the mask – which hadn't been his intent, but it worked. "Just…shut up."

He didn't even know why he was feeling this way, this feral or needy, but when he crashed their lips together, all coherent thought went out the window. Judging by the bruising grip on his ass, Kakashi was feeling the same.

He couldn't stop the guttural moan that came from him anymore then he could stop the way his hands flexed and clenched in the silver hair, or how their hips rocked against each other.

Their tongues brushed against the other in a slick, hot dance. It wasn't rushed but it was demanding, mapping out the contours and textures of the other mouth. Kakashi tasted faintly of cigarettes and mint, with a dash of cucumber from the salad and his unique, musky but not bad flavor. The longer they kissed, the hotter his body felt and the more his mind became muddled, focused completely on the small noises he was making, and the ones that he was getting from his Cyclops.

Then Kakashi pulled back, breathing hard. "Naru, no, shit, we can't…"

The words sank into his fuzzy brain, and he closed his eyes tightly, putting his forehead against the curve of the strong neck. That was a mistake as his heightened senses caught the smell of Kakashi and it made his mouth water even more. How could one person smell so damn good? There were several herb smells on his skin, but beneath that was musky, hot, masculine, _powerful_ and it sent Princess and him into a near frenzy.

Before he really knew what he was doing he had locked his lips onto the skin, making Kakashi moan quietly as he licked and nipped and tasted the deliciousness that was his.

He felt the moment that Kakashi gave in, and growled in satisfaction as he manipulated their hips so their erections rubbed electrically against the other.

"Ugh, Naruto…this is so wrong," Kakashi whispered, but his mouth was also busy with making marks.

"Fuck, I know, I know…" Naruto responded breathlessly, but neither of them stopped.

Until Itachi cleared his throat from the doorway and Minato giggled, the sounds hitting them like a bucket of cold water.

Naruto snarled at the two people, his body on fire and all rational thought gone on the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Minato only cocked an eyebrow at him, and he groaned. Biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he used the pain – trying hard not to think about how the taste of blood only made him want to rip them to shreds – to control his body.

"Oh, and I think the chicken is burning."

He was off Kakashi so fast that he staggered into the cupboards behind him, Kakashi whirling and opening the oven. As Minato had stated, smoke came pouring out and Naruto cursed as he shoved past the two, going to the balcony door and opening it. He also went through the rest of the apartment and opened windows, leaving the bedroom for last. He knelt on the window seat, staring outwards as his body calmed the rest of the way down.

A faint tingling went over his mind as Minato joined him, and he spoke without looking at his twin. "I was surprised to see the two of you together…like that."

Out of his peripherals, he saw Minato shrug. "Today was a good day."

"Does that mean you're coming home tonight?"

Minato paused, then sighed. "Where is home, 'Ruto? That's not my home anymore."

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "I know. I don't blame you, you know."

Slowly, a hand crept into his. "I know, and thank you."

They were silent, listening to the rain and the quiet murmur of Kakashi and Itachi talking in the kitchen. Then, "If he doesn't sign us up for this Chuunin exam…"

"Yea…" Nothing more had to be said. They had a higher calling then being shinobi of Konoha.

Namely, saving the world.

Kakashi called them to eat, and they smiled sadly, but determinedly at each other, before walking out into the kitchen.

That would be a road they would cross when, or if, they got to it. For now, they could enjoy the life they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday 10/9 - Wednesday 10/10**

_Shit! Shit fuck, damn this all to-!_

"Minato we have no choice," Naruto hissed, his tinged eyes constantly searching back and forth, kunai ready in his hand.

With a soft curse Minato emptied their remaining water skin, and then sliced open his own wrist. He held it over the opening while he felt Laz go to work, drawing what she needed from his stores to create new blood. What Tsunade had hopefully _not_ realized, was that while she was teaching Minato healing jutsu, she was teaching Laz as well. Strength dipped from his body as Naruto tensed, staring at a spot to the south and down from their current position.

He caught Minato's eye and gestured silently to the spot. He focused his eyes, and sure enough, there was the first of their pursuers hidden almost seamlessly with the shadow of a tree. Only his moving head and eyes gave him away.

_Damnit! They should have been farther behind us! _

"**Laz! Seal the wound!"**

"**Is that going to be enough?"**

"**It'll have to be,"** he said grimly as the wound healed. Oh this was going to be grisly, but they didn't have a choice. Separated from everyone else…and not as though Itachi was watching to see what they would do. No. _Completely_ apart from their teammates, _separated_.

Along with access to the ink they would have needed.

He threw the skin to Naruto, and took a deep breath. His twin already had the brush out and ready to go, and now it was his turn. He needed to lure their pursuers into this particular ring of trees, without them seeing his brother. Naruto was faster at drawing the seals then he was, and Princess couldn't do what Laz did and change his reserves into blood to make up for what he lost.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a pebble and threw it at the man. He followed it closely with his eyes, and as soon as it was a foot away he activated it. He ignored the feeling of being torn apart and reforming again as he popped in front of the man with a sharp edged smile.

His kunai was met with another, a loud ringing noise echoing through the clearing. Wincing at the noise – though it was good because it would draw everyone else – he danced back, out of range from the furious swing. Dashing in, he got a good slice across the man's leg, but he also earned himself one on the cheek. He went higher into the tree, and swore softly when the other ones appeared. Jumping away, he landed in the clearing and they followed. Tonguing the cut on his lip from a good roundhouse, he counted. Good, they were all here.

"You know," he said with a cheeky smile, twirling the kunai around a finger, "you have no hope against me."

"Is that so? So where's your brother asshole?"

He let his face adopt something close to pained, before shutting it down. "He's gone." Let them make of it what they will. Gone, dead, either one would work.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the guy spoke again, false sympathy oozing from his voice. "We need to send you to him then. Wouldn't want the infamous Namikaze twins to be apart."

Mentally he snarled, though he showed nothing. _Assholes, you think any of you could take down any of us? Please._

"**Min, he has one more seal. 5 minutes, max."**

He smirked and drew out another kunai, loving the uncertainty he saw on their faces. There was no way that they could beat nearly 15 guys without possibly dying themselves, which was why Naruto was painting seals.

Seal Masters were rare, so the knowledge had gotten lost. _Never_ let a Seal Master lure you where they wanted you. If you did, you were fucked.

He smiled grimly. As they were about to find out.

"Let's dance assholes."

He moved forward, glad of his speed exercises with Itachi and plunged a kunai into a thigh, hissing when a hot line was scored across his back. Flipping away, he began to maneuver between the men, making sure to keep all of them focused on him. 5 minutes didn't seem like a long time, but as his mind began to multitask – dodging, reading moves, formulating plans of attack and disregarding them just as quickly – 5 minutes became an eternity.

Especially when he could feel his strength really beginning to wane as Laz drew more of his stores to make up for the blood loss he was suffering. He swore he could feel himself becoming skinnier as what little fat he had was drawn for fuel.

He slipped just once, right before Naruto activated the seals, and a kunai was thrust deep into his right side. He fell to his knees just as Naruto called out to him, smirking at the man who stabbed him with blood pouring down his chin.

"Game over dicks."

The seals activated in a flash of red and blue chakra, passing over him with recognition. His last sight was the men with horror and terror written all over their faces as the seals tore them limb from limb.

Then, blackness.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Dreams, visions – red hair, green eyes, sharp tongue – love, lust, protective – screaming, crying, "Minato!" "Hokage-sama!" – bloodlust, adrenaline – blood, so much blood – inhuman roar, anger, fury – "Naruto!" "Kushina!" – pain, determination, "We love you Naruto" – peace, endless black, voices – _

"**Shit!"**

"**Laz? Wha…"**

"**Fever dreams."**

He drifted back into blackness, but he was aware enough to know that Laz was lying when she called them 'fever dreams'.

"…ato?"

He blinked once, twice, and then shot up straight, looking around wildly. The mission, the men, where…?

Gentle hands pushed him back, and he finally got a good look around him. Sterile smell, white walls, no decorations – the hospital.

"The mission?" he croaked, and Naruto gave him a beaming smile.

"We finished it successfully, and because of Gaara and Sasuke, it was classified as an A-Rank instead of B."

Minato smirked and closed his eyes, still feeling lethargic. "So we got more money for it."

"Yep!"

He snorted. "Trust Gaara to do that. I don't get how someone can have as much money as him and always be worried about getting more."

Naruto laughed and began to take out the various needles, but Minato fell quiet. He still remembered the strange dream – _not a fever dream, no matter what Laz said – _and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Neh, 'Ruto…do you believe in reincarnation?"

Instead of the crazy look he was expecting, Naruto hummed and frowned in thought, disconnecting the last of the machines. Minato swung his legs over and Naruto threw him some clothes, and only then answered.

"I believe it's possible. Considering the things that we've seen and done that people said were impossible, why can't reincarnation exist?"

He frowned and paused with the shirt halfway over his head, then snorted and pulled it all the way down.

"Why're you asking?"

Deciding to not air his thoughts yet – _not without more proof – _Minato gave his twin a small smile and hopped off the bed. "No reason."

Naruto watched him silently as he pulled on his pants and strapped on the weapons Naruto handed him, and when they locked eyes again, Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, I'll let you keep whatever secret it is that you're hiding." Minato was slightly unprepared for the bear hug, but returned it just as fiercely. "I'm just happy you're alive right now."

Chuckling, Minato pulled back just as the door opened, admitting Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya.

Amidst the congratulations on a mission well done, and happy wishes for his health, he caught Naruto's eye and smiled. "Me too," he mouthed.

An hour later found just him and Naruto sitting at Ichiraku's, inhaling bowl after bowl of ramen, loaded with toppings. Eggs and meat, especially. One of the things about being twins was that they didn't need to talk to feel comfortable around each other. They had managed to lose everyone else within twenty minutes of leaving the hospital, and everyone knew enough to leave them alone when they wanted to be. So, they sat and ate, and Minato could feel Laz working his body overtime to absorb the nutrients he needed.

Grumbling the entire time too.

"**This wouldn't be necessary if you had just listened to me. Stupid humans. Now I can't sleep, and I have to restore all your stores…this is so…troublesome."**

Minato choked on his noodles then, as laughter bubbled up. **"You sounded just like Shikamaru!"**

"**Who?"** she asked with disinterest, and he snorted. Naruto was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, noodle hanging from his mouth. Before he could open his mouth, Naruto rolled his eyes and slurped up the rest.

"Shikamaru? The lazy ass one that uses shadows?"

Minato nodded and finished his bowl. **"Alright kid, I've gotten your stores up to where they used to be. I'm going to sleep."**

"**Alright, thanks Laz."**

She grumbled and faded from his mind, and he closed his eyes, rubbing a hand idly over the seal on his stomach. Naruto ordered another bowl for them both, and he went about eating it, though slower this time.

His mind immediately went to thinking about what he had seen.

Was reincarnation really possible? Was he the reincarnated soul of his father? As weird as it was for him to think that, somehow…it seemed right. Well, maybe not right exactly, but plausible. He was named after the man, after all. Sarutobi had said once that he had been sure their mother was only expecting one child, but secret twins had been known to happen. Often enough that if it did, it wasn't remarked upon.

His thoughts were cut off as the flap opened and Jiraiya stepped in, taking a seat next to him. He smiled at the man who raised them, and Jiraiya grinned back.

"Happy to see you're back to normal Min."

Minato nodded, feeling better than he had in days. He always loved being around Jiraiya, even with the man's perverted tendencies and need to give advice when not needed.

"Yea Ero-Sennin. Ramen was all I needed!" Naruto laughed at that, manipulating his chopsticks so they made a peace sign, which made them all laugh.

Conversation flowed freely between them, Jiraiya telling them of the things he had done after he had left Konoha, and the people he had met.

He also told them – in carefully coded words of course – that Akatsuki had managed to get two of the Bijuu. Yet nothing had been found out about Madara, or what the man was up to. Akatsuki was easy to find out information about, since they weren't exactly secret. However, considering that Orochimaru was a technical part of the group, it needed to be watched. Now with two of the Bijuu sealed, for whatever reason, there was even more evidence that they needed to be watched, and watched closely.

"Don't do anything stupid Jiraiya," he said softly, forgoing eating so he could stare hard as his adopted father and sensei.

Jiraiya blinked, and tilted his head. "Like what?"

"Go after them alone. If you do, take us with you."

The man snorted, and ate a bite of his food. "They're after the two of you. Or, will be at least."

Now Naruto snorted. "They'd have to catch us, Ero-Sennin."

"Mmm, that is true."

Minato pointed his chopsticks at him, scowling. "Exactly. We can take care of ourselves, so if you do go after them, tell us. We'll go with you, and you know Gaara and Sasuke will be coming along for the ride."

"Gaara I can see. Gaara I would trust, even though he's another that they want. Sasuke though…I don't know if he's at a high enough level to even give them a run for their money."

Minato hummed, thinking that Jiraiya was underestimating the newest member of their close knit family.

"I wouldn't underestimate Sasuke, Ero-Sennin. His speed is easily Jounin level, and everything else is Chuunin, at least. Chakra control is Jounin, easily. He could make a good medic with the control he has. I was able to teach him chakra scalpels in a month."

Now Jiraiya looked interested, grinning widely at Teuchi as the man placed another bowl of ramen in front of him. "Chakra scalpels in a month? That _is_ pretty impressive."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and Minato had a thought. He stood abruptly and paid, motioning for the two to join him. They exited Ichiraku's, and Minato looked at the two of them. "Hokage monument."

He and Naruto used their Wind Flash to appear on the top of the Yondaime's head where they had inscribed one. Only a second later did Jiraiya appear on top of Sarutobi's head, and jumped down to them, arms crossed.

"Alright gaki, what do you need to talk about? Especially something this private?"

Minato took a deep breath and sat cross legged, Naruto picking up on his anxiety and putting his head on his crossed ankles. He smiled down at his twin, and looked up at Jiraiya.

"I…had a dream while I was out."

"**Brat! No! Damnit, that was a fever dream!"**

"**Like fuck it was! What are you two hiding from us?"**

"**If I could tell you I would! So just drop it!"**

"**No!"**

He only had a moment to feel his falling body being grabbed by Jiraiya before he and Naruto met in their shared mindscape.

"What the hell?"

Minato glared at his twin before glaring at his Kyuubi, knowing the moment when Naruto was shown his 'dream' from Princess. "Woah…is that was this is all about?"

"Hai," he ground out, as he and Laz had a glaring contest. "I was going to tell you and Ero-Sennin about it, but she had to interfere."

"**It's not your place to tell!"** Laz hissed, paws braced and tails lashing back and forth. **"It's not even our place to tell! We're not supposed to know!"**

He snarled and stalked right up to the bars and through them. "Damnit, just tell me!"

She roared in his face, full of rage and desperation. **"I CAN'T!"**

"WHY NOT?!"

She opened her mouth, before her entire body tensed. Behind him he could hear Princess roaring, and with a mental twist, the mindscape was gone and they were in a large field. Princess dashed over to Laz as her body began to convulse, a painful whine coming from her throat. Seals began to crawl over her fur, wrapped around her nose and face like a muzzle.

He stepped back, and automatically clenched Naruto's hand when it found its way into his. Guilt was eating him, because it was obvious now that she really _couldn't_ say anything.

It was a long moment before the seals flashed and disappeared, Laz collapsing onto the ground in a panting heap. She glared at Minato with a baleful eye. **"I…told you…"**

"Shit Laz, I'm sorry," he mumbled as he and Naruto walked over to the two of them. He placed his hands on her nose and sent a diagnostic jutsu through her, using his own chakra to calm the pain in her body. Though technically it wasn't an actual body…that didn't matter. She was still feeling pain, and he was the cause of it.

Her panting evened out, though she didn't even try to get back on her feet. Princess was slowly licking the fur around her ears in a comforting manner, and Minato released his chakra, but kept his hands on her nose.

"I won't ask again Laz. I…didn't realize."

She snorted, but he could tell she was exhausted from what she had gone through. **"That was an order higher than us, Minato. You can figure it out, but we'd never be able to confirm it or not. And if you try to talk about it with anyone other than Naruto…we're required to kill them."**

Minato swallowed hard at that. He could tell she was telling the truth, and with how close he had come to telling Jiraiya… "Even Jiraiya?"

"**Even him. We'd have no choice, Minato. We made an agreement, and we cannot break it."**

Minato nodded mutely, idly caressing her nose. "I'm still sorry Laz. I had no idea that this would happen if I brought it up."

She huffed, then sighed deeply. **"Like I said, if we could tell you, we would. It's not our place, obviously. Make sure that you think up something good to tell that hentai."**

He was about to ask like what, when they were physically shoved out of their minds and back into their bodies. His eyes snapped open, and blinked a few times when he saw an upside down Jiraiya. A cup of saké was in his hand, a pipe in the other, and he was staring thoughtfully over the Village.

"Are you two back?" he asked, and finally looked down. Then Minato realized that they were still on the Yondaime's head, with their heads in his lap. He didn't bother to move.

"Yea."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh, well…" he stuttered, and Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow as his unusual hesitation.

"We might have to leave Konoha," Naruto said quickly, and he silently thanked his brother.

Jiraiya didn't look surprised by this, which was a good thing. He and Gaara were the only two who knew about the mission they had been charged with upon their birth.

"Itachi isn't going to recommend you for these Chuunin exams, is he?"

"We don't think so…he…has issues with how we treat killing."

Naruto snorted derisively, "Issues Min? He hates all four of us because we get pleasure from it!"

Minato flinched slightly. "I don't think hate is the right word, 'Ruto…"

"Did you explain to him about the Bijuu? As closely linked as you are, it was bound to happen," Jiraiya asked, then finished off his drink.

Minato scooted until he was a bit more comfortable, then scrubbed his face with his hands. "We tried, Jir. He just can't comprehend how someone could take pleasure in killing."

"Ahh…" Jiraiya knew how much this was affecting Minato if the boy used the nickname they had given him in their childhood. Same with calling Naruto 'Ruto. "The reason most shinobi don't have a problem accepting it is that at one point or another, they have taken pleasure in a kill. They understand. Itachi has never felt that. He believes that all life is precious, and even though he will not hesitate to kill, he will never take pleasure in it."

Minato thought about that for a moment, and sighed deeply. "Then we were over before we even began."

"Why didn't you try to hide it? You did make a game out of it."

Minato snorted as Naruto shifted, putting his head on Minato's stomach. He closed his eyes and began to relax as that large hand began to card through his hair. It was a gesture from when it was just the three of them, but it was as soothing now as it was then.

"We weren't going to hide who we were," Naruto said quietly, and Minato rested a hand on his shoulder. "We weren't going to lie. We never attacked an innocent, and those that we play our game with are destined to die anyway. If not by our hand, then Interrogations."

"What about Sasuke?"

It didn't surprise either of them that Jiraiya knew Sasuke was part of their games. "He…the night of the Massacre, Sasuke developed a sadistic streak," Naruto said quietly. Minato kept silent, knowing that Naruto and Sasuke had talked about it a lot. "Like he says, our way of looking at things makes sense to him. With us, he doesn't have to hide, or pretend that he doesn't like killing, or the hunt. He has us, we're the same…he doesn't have to wear a mask, like he would have if it was just Itachi. There's…a lot of darkness in him, but being with us gives him a way to channel it into something productive."

"Just like the two of you and Gaara."

They remained silent after that statement, because it was true. In general they were happy people, but…every light had its shadow.

They stayed silently that way until the sun began to set, and Jiraiya sighed. "Alright boys, I have to see Sarutobi-sensei before I leave again." They stood, stretching out joints and muscle as he kept talking. "If that does come to pass, you know how to find me if you need help."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei," they both intoned, bowing to the man. He grinned and ruffled their hair. "By the way, happy birthday brats." Then he disappeared.

They blinked at each other.

"It is our birthday, isn't it?" Minato said thoughtfully, and Naruto shrugged. Their birthday had never been a big thing for them anyway. Yawning, Minato popped his neck, and glanced sideways at Naruto with a sly grin, relieved to have their surrogate father support them.

His twin frowned suspiciously. "What?"

He reached out and poked Naruto. "Tag! You're it!"

"Hey!"

Their laughter echoed through the woods and training fields, worries forgotten for the moment. It wouldn't do any good for them to forget that they were still kids, and for the moment, they could have fun.

It was fleeting, having this security, and they took advantage of it whenever they could.


End file.
